The Water That Binds Us and Divides Us
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When a young man wanders into the Moors, his friend reluctantly follows to retrieve him and ends up lost. When she comes upon an enchanted fountain, drinking from it soon causes her to transform, and sends her spiraling into a state of hate and solitary as she banishes herself from the only world she knew until a certain raven shows her a new one.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow." Thomas said, marveling at the large trees that stood at the boundary to the Moors." Look at that. Can you imagine the wonders this land holds?"

"Yes, yes. Im sure there are faeries, trolls, and creatures galore. That doesn't mean there aren't things in there who would not welcome us with open arms as much as open jaws." Leliana protested." Can we go home now?"

"You heard the Queen, there is peace in both lands." He argued, turning to face her." Let's go see."

"Absolutely not!" She began walking back towards the village."We promised we'd go pick the wild berries for my mother and be back before nightfall. You know I hate making excuses when I'm late."

"But you're so good at them." He teased and looked to see her walking away." Wait."

"You are so reckless, Thomas, what if something happens to one of us and the other gets lost? Then no help would come and we would both die."

"We won't get lost, okay? Just a small walk in and then we'll turn back and go home. Please?"

"No."

He grinned and rushed forward into the trees, shouting." Last one in is a chicken!"

Leliana sighed. This was so typical of Thomas. He thought he was some tough and indestructible adventurer. Their mothers are good friends so they have always been inseparable as well. Thomas protected her. From wild animal to unwanted attention from other males their age. Leliana would nurse his wounds when he'd get hurt, or mend his clothes, and at least tried to be a voice of reason, even though Thomas always ignored her cautions. She didn't like to nag him, she just wished he was more careful.

Annoyed, she began walking in the direction he ran so she could drag him back out by his feet if she had to.

"Thomas." She called." Hello?"

No answer.

"Of course." She snarked, rolling her eyes.

After about ten minutes there was still no sign of him and she couldn't get an answer from him.

/-/

Thomas finally reached the trail near the edge of the moors.

"See?" He said." Im fine."

When he saw she was no longer around called out"Lel?...Leliana?"

He huffed.

"I guess I'm mad her mad and she left me."

He started back for the village, hoping to catch up to her to apologize.

/-/

Leliana knew she would regret following him the second she decided to step foot in this blasted ocean of trees. It had already been an hour since then and she had gotten lost the first ten minutes. She couldn't tell if the the sun had gone down by now or not because the trees already made it dark.

When she started to get hungry she decided to eat some of the berries she had picked earlier. The basket was starting to make her arms tired so she kept a little further, hoping to find an end to these trees.

She began to hear water and smelt a sweet smell not far from where she was. Following that smell she finally broke from the trees and immediately noticed the large tree, standing alone. It was surrounded by shallow water and the rays of sundown appeared behind it, illuminating it. The tree seemed hollowed out since a huge chunk of the trunk was missing and inside stood a small fountain. It looked more like a bird fountain by the way it was made. A short, stone pedestal holding up a stone circle. The water was so clear she could see her reflection.

She hadn't realized just how thirsty she was till now she automatically sat the basket down and cupped her hands together to fill them with the water.

"Strange." She said aloud." Its... Sweet."

[TO BE CONTINUED]

ok so thanks for reading. Im hoping to update soon but it may be a while since im going to A-Kon 25 this weekend but ill work another chapter in if i can:)

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows. I was not expecting all that feedback so soon. It sort of intimidated me to be honest cuz i want this story to be good. but now iv got my nerve back and am presenting you with the next chapter. Enjoy**:)

**Chap 2**

"Found her, Lizzie." Samson called." She's out here in the barn."

Leliana opened her eyes to see her father looking down at her.

Slowly she sat up to find herself in her family's barn, sleeping in the hay next to the pregnant cow they've been taking care of.

"I told you if stay out here too long you'll fall asleep and get sick." He said concerned.

"S-sorry, Papa." She said, standing.

Her legs and head ached but she couldn't find any cuts or bruises. Maybe it was how she slept.

Following her father out of the barn, she noticed Thomas next door. He was helping his brother chop wood.

He wouldn't make eye contact with her, fearing she was still angry at him.

As the day went on she did her chores as usual without any real trouble. The occasional headache would cause her to get a bit dizzy but she couldn't bring herself to mention it lest someone find out she went into the moors.

She couldn't remember how she got back to the village and into the barn. To be honest it scared her and she hoped she could put it all behind her.

/-/

The next morning she got up early like always and started on her chores so she could go to the market later on without having to worry about anything.

She got dressed and when she was gathering her hair to pin up, she felt something hard on her forehead. She grabbed her mirror and checked her image. There were two large bumps on both sides of her temple.

"What?" She gasped. They started to move suddenly, pushing against her hands." What's happening?!"

The mirror clattered against the floor as she fell to her knees. Her head began to pound and she could feel the skin breaking. She leaned forward, bracing the floor, trying to slow her breathing.

she let out a scream and fell back. She lied there until the pain weakened and she scrambled to pick up her now cracked mirror to reveal two pieces of bone has grown out of her head and molded themselves to the shape of deer horns.

"Gods above!" She said in fear and astonishment as she watched blood slowly streamed from the two protrusions. she tried to get up but they were so heavy and made her lose her balance.

"Leliana?" Her mother called." Are you alright!"

"I'm fine, Mother." She called out, trying not to sound so pained.

She heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards the ladder to her room in the attic. She panicked. She couldn't be seen like this!

Leliana grabbed the mirror put it in the pocket of her skirt and quickly climbed out of her window, trying not to hit the horns on anything.

She slid down the roof and climbed down the tree next to the house, hoping no one was around because there was no way she could hide her two surprises.

Running past the barn someone called her name as she went by. She looked back to see Thomas.

"Lel, I wanted to aplogize. I.." He noticed the horns." Wh-why are you?...are those?... Are those real?"

He reached towards her but she jumped back.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

"Whats going on?" He sounded panicked.

"This is all your fault!" She snarled and ran.

**Ok so I hope that was ok. Again thanks for all the feedback. I hope when I get in a few chapters this story will kick in and I can write better and more. Love you guys!**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
